A Life With Rose
by Rose-Tyler's-Kitten
Summary: A series of Ten/Rose one-shots! It is literally made up of the tears, dreams, and fluffy-Ten/Rose-daydreams of a fangirl! Better than the summary, so why not give it a try?


**Hello everyone! This is Rose-Tyler's-Kitten here, and I have a new little one-shot for all of you! What would happen if Rose and the Tenth Doctor rescued a girl named Clara Oswald, while getting a little help from her as well? What if she began to develop feelings for the Doctor, considering he's so charming and handsome and adorable and funny and smart and. . .Woops *blushes* I got a bit carried away there. But, what happens when she is rejected? And, I have a few people here to review this one-shot. . .The stars themselves, the Doctor, Rose and Clara!  
**

**ROSE: She kidnapped us!**

**Whaaaaaat!? What are you talking about Rosie?**

**ROSE: DON'T call me Rosie. You're insane!**

**Well, if you're implying that I hijacked the TARDIS using alien technology and manipulated the psychic paper to bring you all here. . .Then no, no I didn't.**

**CLARA: She wasn't implying that.**

**:/**

**CLARA: But you DID do that!**

**Oh, Clara. I'm just a spontaneous fangirl who idolizes you guys!**

**DOCTOR: Are you going to hurt us?**

***gasps* Why I would never do that!**

**DOCTOR: Why have you brought us here?**

**Well, duh, I love you guys. **

**ROSE: Are you going to let us go?**

**Of course! Sadly. . . :(**

**CLARA: Great!**

**After I take a trip in the TARDIS!**

**EVERYONE: :/ . . .**

**Okee, on with Le Story! - R-T-K**

* * *

"Are you ready Rose?" the Doctor asked. She grinned, with her tongue in between her teeth. "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly. "You still haven't told me!" He groaned and grinned playfully. "Alright, I'll tell you! We're going to Azarath, home of the Rathayns. Have you ever heard of Leptum?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh, it's a beautiful sort of rock. It has bits of glittery star dust in it, and it's colored purple and blue, all swirled together. The mountains on Azarath are all made entirely of Leptum! It's amazing, and the mountains glow silver when the second moon rises." She beamed at the thought of it. "Second moon?" she asked. He nodded. "How many moons has it got?" "Four. First one rises in the west, second rises in the north where most of the mountains are, third rises in the south, and the fourth rises in the east. They all rise exactly one minute apart."

"Sounds amazing!" she said. "It is!" he agreed. "So, are you ready?" "Come on, we're wasting time!" He laughed and began pulling levers and hitting buttons, grinning like a madman. After all, he was. A madman with a blue box. The TARDIS began moving through space. "Where exactly is Azarath?" Rose asked. "In the Bacou Galaxy, number 42!" She cocked her head at him, looking confused. "42 Bacou Galaxies?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah." "Does that mean it's been relocated 42 times?" "Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "Actually, it's been destroyed 42 times. The Rathayns are very greedy. Gets them into a lot of trouble!" He pulled a couple more levers, and she felt the TARDIS land. They both fell on their backs next to each other. They looked at each other, and cracked up laughing. After they calmed themselves, they got up and headed outside. It was breathtaking. They had landed on a cliff made of midnight blue rock, smooth as glass.

One moon was rising in the west, glowing in the green and blue mixed sky, with a red halo around it. The moon was colored red, orange and yellow. There was a smell in the air, like fresh dew on grass in the early morning. White stars twinkled brightly in the sky. From their position on the cliff, they had a perfect view of the north. Big clusters of Leptum mountains had collected there, and the tip of the violet colored second moon was peaking out from behind the horizon. It had a purple halo around it. Rose gasped, the light shining in her hazel eyes. The Doctor smiled at her, wishing more than anything to be able to kiss her right now. "Beautiful," he said. He blushed, hoping she wouldn't notice. He hadn't been talking about the scenery.

He had been talking about her. He cleared his throat. "Leptum mountains. Only native to Azarath," he said, fixing his slip-up. Rose smiled and looked at him as the mountains began to shine silver. "This is. . .Amazing," she said. She intertwined her fingers with his as she stared back at the mountains. "Thank you," she whispered to him. But Rose began to notice something. "Where are all the Rathayns?" He looked around. "Hmm," he said, and she could tell he was thinking. "Oh no. I can practically see the gears working in your brain. Something's wrong, isn't it?" she said. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. "Err. . .Well, um. . .No, no, no, no, no. Everything's fine." "Doctor," she said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Rose," the Doctor said. She shrugged. "It's fine." "If it helps, we'll be going by the Leptum mountains, and the star dust will rub off on you a little. Very sparkly." She giggled. "Okay. Now, do you mind explaining what's wrong?" "The Rathayns should be everywhere. There's millions of them. But I haven't seen a single one. And. . .I got this. Just now." He pulled out his psychic paper and revealed a message.

_**EARTH IS UNDER ATTACK!**_

Rose groaned. "Earth. It's always Earth!" she whined.

* * *

"What do you mean 'they're aliens'?" Clara Oswald asked. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor groaned. They had rescued her from a Rathayn-the Rathayns were trying to convert humans into Rathayn-human hybrids-and explained to her what was going on, but humans usually were too thick to understand at first. "Just keep running!" he said, getting tired of explaining. "Do you mean alien as in another country? Canada? Austria? Belgium? Another continent?" she asked. Rose sighed and stepped in. "Look, Clara, the Doctor is a Time Lord, which means he's an alien. The Rathayns are aliens from the planet of Azarath, which is in Bacou Galaxy, number 42. They're trying to turn us humans into Rathayns so there will be millions more on their planet. That way, they can conquer other planets and pretty much rule the universe. Now, just pretend for a moment that this is all normal and we can obsess over it later!" Clara nodded and kept quiet. Wow, okay, he's a Time Lord, she thought, and I guess he's trying to save us from these jerks.

Those Rathayns are some weird looking blokes. All dark blue and green and covered in tattoos. They resemble humans, she was stuck in her thoughts, but they look weirder. Pointy ears, fangs, all that good stuff-"Duck, Clara!" someone yelled. Instantly, she fell to the floor. Just in time, for a small round object the same size as a tennis ball hit the wall next to her and blasted a huge hole through it. She stood up. "Be careful, Clara," the Doctor said. She nodded, but secretly not promising anything.

* * *

**Well, that's part one! I seriously love Clara, so I just threw her into the mix! There will be a little bit more fluffiness in part two, and Clara will develop some feelings for a certain Doctor. And who can blame her! ~R-T-K**


End file.
